


BITE ME

by ToTheMax



Series: Rowan's October Challenge [4]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Vampire AU, awsten is a trashy vampire and we all fucking know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Awsten accidentally bites Geoff. He didn't think it would do anything.





	BITE ME

**Author's Note:**

> For those of u binge reading the October challenge things all in a row- 1) thank you and 2) have a break from monster maxx, enjoy vampire awsten
> 
> For those of u that found this in the search bar- thank you and enjoy vampire awsten

When Geoff walks into the apartment, it's dead silent and smells horrible. He softly shuts the door, as to not agitate who lives here, and paces through the entryway and looks through the kitchen.

“Awsten?” he calls out, raising his arm and shaking a bag he brought with him. “Hello? I got you something.”

He hears a shift in the hallway leading to his room. He looks over, and there he is, shrouded in darkness. Only his eyes are visible. One blue and one red, shining directly into his soul.

“Come, visitor!” Awsten says, slinking forward and baring his fangs. “Let yourself be the sacrifice!” He punctuates his sentence with a threatening hiss.

Geoff just sighs and grins, waving his arm dismissively. “Put your fangs anywhere near my neck, and I'll snap ‘em off.”

Awsten drops the act and sighs, rolling his eyes. “You're no fun.” 

“You're really gonna make a sacrifice to the vampire gods in a ‘bite me’ sweater and shredded jeans?” Geoff questions, moving a drained blood bag off the recliner to sit. “Have you tried ever dressing up, once?”

“I'm telling you, those other vampires around here dress too uptight. Like, a casual night in and they're still wearing a full on tux? No thank you.” Awsten sits on the couch next to he recliner, opening the bag and taking out a blood bag. “Yes!” He pumps his arm in victory, giving Geoff a pat on the shoulder. “You got the good shit! Thank you so much!”

“It helps to have a friend down at the blood bank, huh?” Geoff asks rhetorically. He didn't get an answer, as Awsten was too busy draining the bag. He breathed in the air, and scrunched up his nose. “By the way, what's that smell?”

“Oh,” Awsten says, dislodging his fangs from the half-empty bag. He licks a few droplets off them before answering. “Uh, you know how I work that the accounting office now?”

“Yeah…” Geoff said, not liking how his was going already.

“Well, I found out that my neighbor is an asshole. But, he’s O Pos, so there’s a silver lining.” He sunk his fangs back into the bag and finished his meal before scrunching it up and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

“Oh, my god…” Geoff leaned back, running his hands into his hair and sighing heavily. “You can't just kill people, Awsten!”

“Why not? I live forever, and it's not like they're gonna catch me.” He licked his fangs again and sat back. “What are they gonna do, give me a life sentence?”

Geoff rolled his eyes. “You realize that dude probably had a family, right?”

“Nope. Most of the reason I hated him is that he wouldn't shut up about how his wife left him and took the kids. And now…” He posed dramatically, adding a mocking tone to his voice, “He's all alone, with nobody to look out for him! So, I did him a favor.”

“At least get rid of the body?” Geoff covered his nose with his sweater sleeves. “Please? I don’t wanna smell that every time I come over”

Awsten sighed heavily. “Fine. I'll fly out first thing tomorrow night and feed him to vultures. Okay?”

“...Alright. Better than nothing, I guess.” He wiped his hands on himself, now noting that Awsten was a bit hairier than usual. “How long has it been since you shaved?”

Awsten sighed heavily, seeming embarrassed. “I tried my shapeshifting again,” he explained, “I can't turn into a wolf yet.”

_ That explains the beard.  _ “Okay, anything else you can turn into?”

Awsten closed his eyes, concentrating hard. Then, in a poof of smoke, a small black bat sat where Awsten once did. He squeaked and flailed his wings, probably trying to communicate.

Geoff just smiled, picking up the bat and petting his head. “Aww,” He said, “You’re so small and adorable!”

Awsten-Bat hissed, biting Geoff’s hand, infuriatedly squeaking and hissing.

“Ow!” Geoff cried, ripping his hand away and shaking it. Blood had already started to pool in the wound. “Dude, what the hell!?”

Awsten, from his spot on the floor, turned back into himself, arms crossed. “Call me adorable again and I’ll make it worse!” He exclaimed. “Also, you’re AB Positive. I can smell it from here.”

“Good to know.” Geoff, still cradling his hand, stood up and went to the kitchen. “Can you not bite the hell out of me next time to find out?”

“Don’t pick me up, either.” Awsten stood up, brushing off the sleeves of his sweater. “You need a band-aid?”

“Several.” Geoff’s hand throbbed as he took some paper towels, pressing them onto his hand. “Wait, since you bit me, will I be a vampire now?”

Awsten snickered, opening a few cabinets and taking things out. “Hell no. The way someone turns is with the venom vampires inject while biting. I didn’t inject any venom.” He poked the backs of his fangs, checking for any dripping venom that may have escaped. “Yeah, you’re good,” he clarified, wiping his hand on his shirt.

“Okay.” Geoff blew out a breath as he took a large bandage and stuck it onto his hand. “Make sure those bags last a while, please? I don’t want people at work getting suspicious that tons of bags are going missing every night.”

“Yeah, got it.” Awsten nodded, looking out his window and seeing the first bits of sunlight brightening the sky. “I should get to bed before I get burned. See you later, man.”

“Yeah, bye.” Geoff took that as his cue to leave. Holding his hand close to his chest, he walked out of the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him. As he walked on, his legs felt heavier with tired ache from his graveyard shift at the blood bank. He walked home, enjoying the sun on his face as it rose through the trees and buildings. People now started to wake up, walking along the sidewalks next to him, shying away from his presence when they crossed. He didn’t blame them, he probably looked like a vampire himself, with his pale skin and bags under his eyes.

God, he was hungry. He hadn’t had time to eat dinner, he was swamped with work last night. Maybe once he gets home, he can cook a nice breakfast for himself and Chloe, have a great day with breakfast in bed.  He was smiling by the time he reached his house, excited to see Chloe. He looked at the barely-risen sun and wondered if she would still be asleep.

Sure enough, as he quietly opened and shut the door, there wasn’t a sound all throughout the house. As he went up the stairs his fatigue was amplified, realizing his bed was so close and with it, rest.  In his room, early sunlight streamed happily through their window, casting light over their bed where Chloe was sound asleep, face buried between her hair and a pillow. Geoff found his smirk growing, splitting into a grin.  _ She’s so cute. _

He decided it would be best to see how he really looked so he could understand if Chloe was taken aback by his appearance. He went into their bathroom, ficking on the light. 

In the mirror, he studied himself. His hair was disheveled and all over the place, his skin was pale almost paperwhite. His eyes were dull, and they looked a little bloodshot in the light. Maybe it wasn’t the light, last night  _ was _ pretty strenuous.

His biggest surprise is when he leaned closer. He tilted his head to look at his eyes from several different angles.  _ This has to be a sleep-exhaustion hallucination, or something.  _ His sky blue irises were wavering, darkening to more of a neon dark blue color.

He knew it wasn’t a hallucination anymore when his mouth had little spikes of pain as his upper canines grew in size, jutting past his lip and stopping at his chin.

_ I have fangs. Holy shit. I have actual fangs. Awsten, you son of a bitch. _

He walked out of the bathroom, but the sunlight burned. He tried moving into the shade, then he quickly moved to his bed and got under the covers. Luckily, he didn’t wake up Chloe. Last night must have been exhausting to some extent.

He would tell her when they were both awake. Right now, he needed to sleep. It must have been the vampire thing, or his graveyard shift at the blood bank, but he couldn’t stay awake for another second. He fell asleep without a problem.


End file.
